


A Maze of Fog

by ShadowCrusade



Series: All Hallows Karma [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cornmazes, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, clover and yang do some bonding, no beta i die on this hill like the virus that was meant to kill me, we back a bit late but lol okay, while qrow and blake do....whatever bad luck charms do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Day 14: CornfieldA small trek through the cornfield? Sounds doable. A small trek through a cornfield with your boyfriend, his niece and her girlfriend while murderers are chasing you playing an intense game of tag? Not what Clover planned for, but it's what he's got.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: All Hallows Karma [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950640
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	A Maze of Fog

**Author's Note:**

> So update: I don't have covid, but i have a nasty cold that I still haven't fully recovered from so that's why I didn't finish this series in time. 
> 
> I will still be finishing this series though because I had some really good prompts on this list that I wanted to write, so I'll be getting to them. 
> 
> This does mean that the multichaptered fic that I had planned to start releasing will be pushed back until this series gets done. 
> 
> So, the new FairGame fic I have planned will be hanging out for abit
> 
> Thanks!

“Are you really dating if you don’t go through a creepy cornfield together at least once?”

“Elm, we went through an asylum together.”

“But you weren’t together then!” She insisted. 

“But we had a moment!” Clover shot back as they departed from the ferry. “That counts as our designated creepy date.” 

“No, Clover it doesn’t. Besides, we have to do this ‘Children of the Corn’ style!”

“I’m not murdering Qrow for the Brother of Darkness.” Clover told her. “Besides, aren’t we too old to be children?”

“Fair enough.” She agreed as the two followed the GPS coordinates to the cornfield that Vine had sent them earlier. The man was already in Patch, which surprised the rest of the group immensely. Vine wasn’t one to really venture out on his own outside of the group. He was the introvert of the group, but it was good to see him branch out. 

It had rained earlier in the day and cool drafts from the rain provided could still be felt. Small puddles gathered on the road with small wisps of fog that had only just started to form. It wasn’t spooky by any means, but it was setting the stage for tonight's event. The two of them had opted to walk out to the middle of the island, where the field was located. It was only a half-mile from the pumpkin field. Clover vaguely recalled seeing it when he and the others first went to the pumpkin patch. 

Thirty minutes later, the pair arrived. They could see a lot of people present at the maze, and some were even dressed up in costume. The fog was more present in the area than it had been in the streets. Not quite enough to obscure vision, but enough to definitely spook somebody if they weren’t careful. As they made their way down the hill to get closer to the maze, an energetic laugh caught their attention as short red hair was suddenly in their space. 

“There you two are!” Nora exclaimed, a gleam in her blue eyes. “We thought we would have to do round one without you!” 

The pair looked at each other. “Round one?”

Nora placed her hands on her hips. “Did you think we would stop after one round? We aren’t quitters in this family!”

“No, Nora. What did you mean by rounds?” Clover asked. He assumed it was just a walk through the cornfield. Was there more to it?

Nora shook her head. “Oh boy. We gotta get you two updated.” The young girl led the way to the rest of the group where all the kids along with Vine, Marrow, and Harriet. There were a few other adults, but Clover didn’t know who they were. “Look who I found!” Nora announced as the group’s attention shifted to the newcomers. 

“Oh thank goodness! You made it on time!” Weiss said. “Finally, Qrow can stop complaining about-”

“Hey Princess, is that your old man over there?” Qrow suddenly interrupted. 

Weiss immediately paled as she looked in the direction that Qrow had pointed to. She frowned once she saw the deception and shot him a dirty look. The man simply smirked back at her as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

Clover chuckled at the antics as Qrow walked up to him. “So, what were you complaining about?”

Qrow waved him off. “Don’t worry about it.”

“He was complaining about missing his favorite lucky charm!” Yang yelled as Qrow gave her a glare. “You’re welcome!” She quickly took cover behind her father. 

Before Qrow could stomp over to his niece, Clover stopped him. “At least, you have a lucky charm.” He said as he pecked Qrow on the cheek. “So, what’s the game plan?” 

“The cornfield is the game plan.”

“Okay, smart ass, I got that.” Clover chuckled. “Nora mentioned something about rounds? What did she mean?” 

“Oh that. Yeah, this is about to be an intense game of hide and seek with a hint of murder.” Qrow said nonchalant. 

“A bit of what?”

“There’s no actual murder, Clover.” Vine clarified. “However, it can be scary with the circumstances.”

“It sure can be. Especially, if you've got the right chasers on your tail.” Qrow pointed out. 

“Okay, so what are we doing exactly?” Clover asked. “I’m always down to play hide and seek, but are there other rules?” 

Qrow nodded. “So, the cornfield acts as a maze. There’s four different entrances into the maze.” The dark haired man pulled open the paper map that was provided to him. “There’ll be a team of four or five people at each of the entrances. The objective of the teams is to get to the center of the maze before the other teams or before they’re ‘murdered’” Qrow emphasized the word murder. 

“Murder.” Clover deadpanned. 

Qrow nodded. “About six minutes into the competition, four people will be released into the maze. They act as the chasers or the murderers in this case. Their objective is to stop the teams from getting to the center of the maze by taking their lives. Aka taking their colored bracelets or bandanas if you’re the leader.” Qrow explained. 

“That doesn’t sound so hard.” 

“There’s a catch.”

“Of course there is.” Clover lamented. “What is it?”

“The teams have to stick the maze paths to get to the center. They can’t just disappear into the corn to hide from the murderers. The murderers, on the other hand, can cut through the maze. The pathways don’t apply to them.” Qrow explained. “Once, the designated team leader of a group is caught, the murderers send up a flare indicating which team just got taken down. From there, the team has to exit the maze.” 

“That sounds terrifying.”

“Especially when you’ve got the right chaser.” Another voice chimed in. Cocky smirk, grey colored hair, while dressed in black. 

Mercury Black was here. 

Qrow groaned. “Don’t tell me.” 

“I’m one of the chasers for tonight.” Mercury said. “Me and Emerald both are.” Another girl with light green hair and dark hair appeared by Mercury’s side. Clover remembered seeing her at Artist Alley. 

“Bout time you made it out here kid.” Qrow greeted the young man with a fist bump. “Missed you at the color run yesterday.” 

Mercury rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah...I had some things to deal with. So, I didn’t have time to go.” 

Qrow looked concerned. “Merc..”

Mercury held his hands up in surrender. “I’m fine! It’s fine. It was just...exhausting.” 

“Talk about it later?” Qrow offered. The young man nodded his head in agreement. “Well, let’s see if you can catch us in the maze.”

“You’re my main target Branwen.” He said confidently. “I’ll get you this year.” 

“Doubt it. I have good luck on my side.” Qrow pointed to Clover. “I’ll definitely reach the center of the maze this year.”

“Just because Mr. Handsome Atlas is in your corner doesn’t mean you’ll win. Besides, what if you guys don’t end up on the same team. You guys are drawing sticks aren’t you?” Mercury pointed as Ruby grabbed a small handle of tongue depressors. 

The color drained from Qrow’s face.

Mercury cackled. “You didn’t think about that did you?!” Qrow immediately tried to retort, but the young man was laughing so hard he didn’t hear any of Qrow’s comments. “I’ll see you in the maze old man.” He headed off towards the maze as his companion politely waved at them before she caught up to her friend. 

“This will be an interesting challenge.” Elm said, smirk on her face. Clover agreed.

“Just the four of you left.” Ruby said as she walked up to them. There were four sticks left to draw from. “The numbers on the sticks indicate which entrance you’re starting at.” Ruby spoke, as if reading the question on Clover’s mind. The four of them reached for the sticks at the same time. Once the sticks were drawn, Clover turned his over to see the number.

Three. 

“Would you look at that...” Qrow said. “We got the same number.” He turned his stick over to show him. 

“As luck would have it.” Clover muttered. 

“Awwww. You guys are cute.” Elm gushed as Clover immediately swatted her away. “So, who are my teammates?” 

The large group of friends all gathered together as they started to sort out into their teams. The other adults that Clover hadn’t recognized were some of Tai’s colleague’s from work. Glynda Goodwitch, Bartholomew Oobleck, and Peter Port. They were interesting to say the least. 

“Okay, looks like Team One is,” Taiyang looked at the gathered individuals. “Vine, Elm, Nora, Ren, and Pete.” Team One cheered with their newfound comrades. “Alright, Team Two is; Marrow, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Bart.”

“They’re the first ones out.” Qrow declared as the opposing team protested against the accusation. 

“Team Three!” Tai called for attention. He looked at the group, and the despair that entered his face became apparent. “For the members of Team Three, we got Yang, Blake, Qrow, and Clover.”

“The BiCons!” Yang cheered. 

“Yang, I’m gay.” Clover whispered to her.

“The Rainbow Squad!” She quickly changed the name. 

“Lord help us all.” Taiyang prayed as he looked towards the final group. “Lastly, but definitely not least, we got; Ruby, Weiss, Glynda, Harriet, and Me!” Tai finished. “And we’re definitely the winning team.”

“Bullshit!” Qrow yelled as the team began to defend their own team. The group slowly made their way over to the table at one of the entrances to the maze. Once they registered the teams, the other teams headed off to find their respective entry points for the next race. 

Team Three had stayed in the area. 

“So, who are we picking for Team Leader?” Yang asked. “This game kind of falls apart if we don’t establish a team leader.”

“Should we play rock, paper, scissors?” Blake suggested. 

“Too easy.” Qrow replied. 

“I nominate Clover to be team leader.” Yang said. 

“Thanks, but why?” He asked. He was flattered, but somehow he could feel an ulterior motive. 

Yang laughed, as if the answer was obvious. “You’re the new guy, so it wouldn’t be right for us to be team leader since we’ve all been team leader once already.” Okay, that made sense. It was kind of Yang to consider he was new. She handed Clover the white bandana that marked him as leader, while the others had white bracelets. “Plus, as team leader, you’re gonna have to run like hell to stay away from chasers. So, if we lose, that’s on you.” 

There it was. 

It wasn’t long after that the teams were eliminated from the ongoing round. Victory was declared for the chasers. Apparently, that was the usual victor. The center of the maze was very well hidden, as were the pathways to it. There was about five minutes in between before the next round could start. 

“So, team leader, what’s the plan of attack?” Qrow asked. 

Clover thought for a moment. “Is the maze the same as the year before?”

Blake shook her head. “No, it changes every year, so we don’t have prior knowledge as the advantage.” 

“Okay,” Clover mulled over his options. “I guess we’ll have to have a decent head start on the chasers, so we have no choice but to sprint in.” He thought about what he knew about mazes. “Okay, we’ll stick together as long as possible.” A plan formed in his head. “If we get scattered, make sure that we are at least in duos. If we can, we’ll find each other. The game doesn’t end if the chasers can’t catch the team leader right?” The other three nodded. “So, we’ll have to play our own way of hide and seek.” 

“We can’t hide the way the chasers can.” Blake reminded him. “Otherwise, we’ll be disqualified.” 

“True, but the game never said anything about fighting back against the chasers right?” Clover asked. The realization hit all of them, the devious smiles appeared on their faces. 

“Lucky Charm, I like the way you think.” Qrow said. The group quickly huddled together as they discussed some plans before it was their turn to enter the maze. 

The group readied themselves as onlookers held their breaths. Clover made sure that the white bandana tied around his head was tight. The last thing he needed was to lose it right at the start. The air stilled, the fog that emanated from the cornfield flickered with the wind. It almost seemed to be inviting them. 

The starting gun went off. 

The four of them moved in sync as they darted into the cornfield. The cheers from the crowd could be heard as they started to weave through the field. Clover thanked his lucky stars that he came in his usual sports attire. Qrow hadn’t exactly told him what to wear to the event. He was also thankful that each member of his team were all athletes. Despite Qrow complaining about any kind of exercise, it was obvious that the man could probably out run them all. 

The group came to their first fork in the field. They could go left or right. They paused to catch their breath. According to Clover’s watch, they still had a few minutes before the chasers would be set loose. The fog was starting to become a bit of a hindrance when it came to properly seeing their pathways. The wind blew briefly, coming from the left side. 

“Left?” Blake asked, seemingly on the same page as Clover. He nodded and once again all four of them were headed off deeper into the maze. 

As they ran past, Clover could see the scarecrows that were still propped up in the field. No doubt to add to the ambience, especially with the fog. Ears of corn were scattered at their feet as they ran past them, the crunch of dead leaves beneath their feet sounded. The group weaved through the maze, lucky that they hadn’t run into a deadend quite yet. According to Yang, the scarecrows at the end of a trail indicated a deadend. They were lucky to avoid them so far. 

Another booming sound went off as Clover almost halted at how loud it was. 

“The chasers are loose.” Qrow stated as they all paused to catch their breath. “We’re probably deep enough to where we can catch a breath.” 

“Unless it’s Merc that’s after us.” Yang muttered. 

“We should probably keep running.” Qrow said quickly. 

The group continued to jog, the fog thickened the deeper into the maze they went. Clover began to seriously think that it was intentional. The group was making a curved turn when a shrill scream was heard in the distance. It was followed by hollars and more screaming as chaos ensued. 

“Looks like the chasers found the first team.” Blake said as they listened to the chaos die down. A flare went up after a few minutes. 

A blue flare.

Qrow started laughing. “I told you Marrow’s team would go down first.” 

“Aw, poor Jaune. That was probably him we heard.” Yang said as they could only imagine the scare the team had gone through. 

“So, the chasers,” Clover began. “Do they have to stick together?”

Blake shook her head. “No, they could go separately, but their pack tactics makes it more efficient to take down a team in one swoop as opposed to only taking a member out at a time. It’s easier to get the team leader that way.” 

“That makes sense.” Clover stated as they came across another fork. There was virtually no wind, only fog to give any indication as to what direction might be best. The group picked a direction and headed off that way. The deeper into the maze they went, the more crossed paths they encountered. 

It was a miracle they hadn’t run into a dead end. With how far the first scream was from Marrow’s team, Clover doubted that they would be next to encounter the chasers. They had slowed down considerably since they first started. Since the fog had started to act as a detriment, it was better to use it to their advantage and stealth. They kept as close to the middle of the path as possible, so that a chaser wouldn’t grab them from the side. They approached another crossway. 

This time there were three possible routes. 

“Well shit.” Qrow muttered as they looked at their options. Clover doubted that going straight was the way to the center, so it would either have to be left or right. The team was deliberating on what path to take when Clover heard it. 

The faint crunch of leaves within the stalks of the field. 

“Guys get down!” Clover whispered loudly as the team immediately followed his orders. The four of them immediately crouched down and listened intently. They could hear the rustling of the crops. “Remember what we talked about?” Clover whispered. They nodded. “Good, because it seems like we’ll have to put that plan into action.” 

The four waited. The fog only became denser with more time that had passed and Clover was starting to lose sight of his own teammates. There hadn’t been a sound for a few minutes. He started to relax, thinking that perhaps the chasers had moved on to a different area. 

He was wrong. 

Right as Clover was about to declare that they were safe, a shadowy figure from Clover’s right surged forward. He barely had time to dodge as the figure’s hand was outstretched towards Clover’s head. He let himself fall to the ground onto his back to avoid getting the bandana taken from his head. He immediately rolled to his right and scrambled to get back to his feet. 

“Merc! You little shit!” He heard Qrow yell out. 

“I told you I was coming for you Branwen!” He heard Merc’s voice somewhere in the fog. It sounded too far to be the shadowy figure that was closest to him, so that had to be someone else. 

“Team leader is the brunette!” A young female voice called out. Yang and Blake had already recovered from the initial sneak attack and were by Clover’s side. 

“And it’s Em.” Blake muttered under her breath as the girl with green hair from earlier quickly vanished into the fog. 

“She didn’t get your bracelet did she?” Yang asked as Blake shook her head. “Good, I thought she had you for a second.” 

“You made the new guy your team leader?” Mercury’s voice carried through the fog. If it wasn’t because Yang and Blake were right in front of him, he wouldn’t have seen them at all. “Were you trying to lose?”

“Says the guy who has the best stealth master on his team. She couldn’t even get him!” Qrow yelled back, the man reappeared by Blake. 

“Neo! You had one job!” Another female voice called out. There was no response, which worried Clover. If this ‘Neo’ was this quiet, how were they going to counter her? A whistle came from in front of them as the four chasers gathered. Mercury, Emerald, and two other girls that Clover didn’t know. 

“Cinder?” Yang looked shocked. “Didn’t know you were back.”

“I’m told that the best visits are surprise visits.” 

“Were you told that before or after your police chase.” Yang asked as Mercury started howling with laughter. 

Cinder rolled her eyes. “You haven’t changed.”

“Don’t plan on it either.” Yang smirked. 

“You guys remember Neo right?” Cinder gestured to the smaller girl next to her. She had brown-pink hair that was split down the middle. She smiled and waved at them as she fixed her gaze on Clover. 

Clover felt chills run down his spine. 

“Trust me, I remember.” Yang grumped out as Qrow laughed. 

“Firecracker, you can’t be mad forever that she beat you in a fight.” 

“I can and I will.” 

“You're worse than your mom.” Qrow muttered as Yang glared at him. 

“So here’s the deal, we’ll make this painless for you.” Cinder started as she took a step forward. “You can hand over the bandana now and spare yourselves a humiliating defeat, or you can cry like the last team did. Your choice.”

Clover stepped in between Blake and Yang. “How about....no.” 

Cinder shrugged. “Your choice.” 

“Yeah, it is.” Clover felt a nudge on the back of his arm.  _ Perfect _ . “Omens!” Blake was suddenly airborne above the other as Qrow had launched her into the air. Qrow sped towards the group, swiping his legs towards them to make them fall. Blake had pounced onto Cinder as the group of chasers fell for the diversion. “Yang! Now!” Clover yelled as he grabbed her arm. The two of them sprinted down the middle pathway of the forked options they had. 

If Qrow and Blake weren’t caught, they would either take a different path to throw off the chasers or they would follow. The two of them sprinted down the pathway with Clover leading the way. After a few minutes of running the two of them stopped to catch their breath. He listened intently for any sign of the chasers that may have followed them. He didn’t hear anything outside of their own heavy breathing. Clover crouched low to hide with the thick fog as Yang followed suit. 

“Think those two will be okay?” Clover asked once he caught his breath. 

Yang nodded, a small smile on her face. “Yeah, those two can handle themselves.” It was the only assurance that Clover needed. He nodded back as he slowly stood up. Yang got the message as she followed Clover’s stance as the two briskly walked through the maze. 

The two continued to wind through the maze with no trouble at all. No deadends appeared and no chasers had appeared either. Clover hoped that Qrow and Blake led them faraway and were still doing so. 

“So...” Yang said slowly. He glanced at her. “You and my uncle.” 

_ Maybe I should have thought the pairings through a bit more. _ “Me and your uncle?” Clover asked. 

“So, you two are dating now?” 

“Uhh....” Clover wasn’t sure how to answer that. They hadn’t talked about dating, but it was obvious that the attraction was mutual. Unless Clover had somehow misread everything, which considering the dates and the kisses, he found it hard to misread those signs. “Yes?”

“How is that a question?”

“We haven’t talked about it?” Clover told as Yang looked at him, unimpressed. “It’s a thing, but it’s not like either of us have talked about being in a relationship.”

“How come?”

Clover thought about it for a second. “Well, I’m only here for the month of October. Talking about a relationship with a time limit kind of puts a damper on things.” 

“Why does it have to have a time limit?” 

“Well...” He realised he didn’t have an answer for that. A long distance relationship was in the realm of possibilities. Although he would have to talk to Qrow-

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“You two should probably talk about it.” Yang smirked as she walked ahead of him. 

“Yeah, I guess we should.” He trailed after the blonde, as she was just a few steps ahead of him. “So, was this a shovel talk? Or?”

Yang laughed. “Nah, it was just a question.” The young woman was still ahead of him. “Although, if you hurt my uncle, I will murder you and leave your body here in the maze where no one will find it till next year.” She said without hesitation as she skipped. Clover froze as he could almost feel the threat emanating from her. 

He had a feeling that Yang didn’t hold back on her threats. 

“I, uh, keep that in mind.” He gulped as he caught up to her. 

“Perfect!” She smiled back at him as if she didn’t threaten murder. 

It wasn’t for another ten minutes or so before screams were faintly heard in the distance. They both immediately looked to the sky, although their vision was obscured by the fog.  _ I guess we’ll find out at the end _ . The two picked up the pace as they started to jog through the maze once again. The screams were far off so Clover doubted that Mercury and rest were on their trail. Although it made him wonder if Blake and Qrow were caught after all. Or if they had simply led them to another group. The two were just about to continue down another winding path when something had caught Clover’s eye. 

“Yang, wait.” He said as the girl stopped in her tracks. The fog almost seemed to be shifting and fading into the stalks of corn. He waved his hand through the fog the closer he reached into it and realised there was another pathway. It was smaller than the other pathways, not one that was probably intended to be found. “I think I found another path.”

“What if it’s a deadend?” She asked. “We could be leaving ourselves trapped here.”

She had a point, but somehow, he had a good feeling about this. “Can you trust me on this?”

Yang looked at him as her stance relaxed. “I’ll follow.” He nodded and the two disappeared into the narrow pathway. Yang walked behind him as Clover kept his eyes trained forward. With how narrow the pathway was, it seemed that it was made for a single person to cross through. If a chaser caught them here, they would be vulnerable. Open to an attack. 

Clover could only hope that his gut feeling would be right. The fog started to clear up the longer they followed the pathway. Soon, they started to hear voices. They both immediately stopped and ducked down. He doubted that the two had much coverage with the fog no longer being as heavy. They slowly made their way closer to the voices only to find that the path opened to a small flat area. 

“Holy shit.” Yang muttered behind him as she stood up. Clover stood up alongside her as she moved past him. “We made it to the middle.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“We made it!” She yelled as several people turned to look at her. Clover recognized some of the officials from the Color Run. They both ran to the center where the officials there were waiting for the duo. 

“I can’t believe Neo didn’t catch you guys.” A man with red hair said as he loaded a flare gun. 

“Believe me Roman, she tried.” Yang assured the man. “She almost got the bandana on her first attack against Clover.” She pointed her finger towards him. “She’s as sneaky as ever.”

“Wait, this is Clover?” The red head man inspected him. “So, you’re Branwen’s good luck charm?”

“I don’t know about that,” Clover told him. “But I am Clover.”

“Smartass, no one wonder that shithead likes you.” The man held his hand out to him. “Roman Torchwick.” Clover shook his hand. “Mercury hasn’t shut up about you since your prank with him.” 

“Oh, really? I didn’t think he thought too much of me.” Clover admitted. 

“Nah, Merc really likes you. But, I also think that Qrow liking you had something to do with it.” Roman said as he finished loading the flare gun. “Team Blue right?” Yang punched the side of the man’s arm. “Ouch! I was joking, Blondie!” He pointed the flare gun into the sky as the color white exploded above them. The horns sounded, signalling the end of this race. 

“I cannot wait to share this with Qrow and Blake.” Yang said as Roman handed her four golden bracelets. 

“The emblem charms are gonna be at one of the race entrances.” Roman told her. “So, you two might want to head over there.” She nodded as they turned to the bigger pathway.

“He seems...nice?” Clover said as the pair walked side by side.

“Roman? Oh yeah, he’s obnoxious, but not bad.” Yang stated. “We only ever see him around this time of year though, I think he lives in one of the coastal cities further south.” Clover hummed at her words as they made their way out. 

By the time they had made it the table that Roman had mentioned before, the next race had started. The rest of their friends were all there waiting for them. Blake and Qrow stood next to each other as Qrow seemed to be in a debate with Tai. Yang whistled as she sprinted over to the large group. Clover continued to walk behind her. They all turned to look as both Blake and Qrow jogged over to their teammates. 

“We won!” Yang yelled as she picked Blake up and swung her around in her arms. Blake giggled as she hugged her girlfriend and gave her a small peck on the lips. The two girls let their foreheads press against each other as they hugged. 

“Gods, you really are some sort of Lucky Charm.” Qrow stated as he met with Clover. “I thought for sure that Cinder or Emerald were gonna catch you.” 

“We didn’t see any of them after Yang and I booked it.” Clover admitted. “If anything, we heard some other team scream a while later.”

“Oof, yeah that was Tai’s team. Blake and I accidentally led the chasers right to them. So, we all ended up getting caught when that happened.” Qrow told him as Clover laughed. “I keep telling Tai I’m sorry!” He shouted as Clover laughed even louder. He wiped tears from his eyes as he handed Qrow one of the bracelets. The other man simply shook his head and muttered something under his breath that Clover couldn’t quite catch.

“What was that?” 

“Don’t worry about it Shamrock.” Qrow said as he tugged Clover gently to follow him. The two made their way over to the table where Elm had greeted her best friend with a high five and the usual jovial laugh. Blake and Yang were selecting emblems for their bracelets when the two had gotten to the table. Clover slowly browsed through his options before Qrow pointed one out to him. 

“The rabbit’s foot?”

Qrow shrugged. “I heard it’s a symbol of good luck. Plus, you were pretty quick on your feet today.”

“Qrow Branwen, did you just make a pun?” 

“Oh gods.” The horror of realisation apparent on Qrow’s face. “You and Yang are rubbing off on me.”

“Good.” Yang said as she got her bracelet back. “We need a higher standard of humor in this household anyways.” 

Qrow shook his head at his niece. “Ridiculous.”

Clover selected the Rabbit’s foot as his charm. Qrow still hadn’t picked one for his bracelet and Clover found one that suited him. Mirroring his partner’s actions from before, he simply pointed at one until Qrow inspected it. 

“A crow?” He asked as Clover nodded. “Bringer of bad luck is reinforced.” He said as he handed the two pieces over to be combined. 

“Not necessarily.” Clover stated. “Crows were actually mistaken for ravens since a raven is supposed to symbolize misfortune and death. Crows are viewed as intelligent creatures and symbolize change or transformation.” Clover pointed out as he adjusted his bracelet. “Actually, according to the Isles of Anima, crows were often said to bring prophetic dreams down to the mortals by gods. As a way to guide them into a new era. If anything, a crow brings good fortune, as opposed to misfortune.” He finished adjusting his bracelet as Qrow stared at him. 

Qrow’s fingers slowly reached towards the new accessory around Clover’s right wrist. The dark haired man tugged at the object, bringing Clover closer to him. Qrow lightly brushed his lips against Clover’s as the brunette pressed closer against the leaner man. The kiss lasted only a few brief moments, before they parted. The bracelet was handed back to Qrow, with the new charm dangling from it. 

“Never thought of myself as a lucky charm.” Qrow murmured before he slipped his new bracelet. “But, I could stand to hear it more.”


End file.
